During operation of an electric hair dryer, air from the outside environment is drawn into the interior of a body portion via an air inlet at the rear end of the body portion, and is forced out of the body portion via an air outlet at the front end of the body portion, by a fan in the body portion. To prevent dust in the air from entering into the interior of the body portion, a filter cover is provided at the rear end of the body portion to at least partially cover the air inlet for trapping the dust in the air, while allowing air to pass through. However, it is very difficult to remove the dust from the cover and to clean the cover. Some thus provide for a removable cover. This will, on the other hand, increase the chance of losing the cover.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an electric hair dryer in which the above shortcomings are mitigated or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electric hair dryer with a back cover which is easy to clean, yet not easily lost.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electric hair dryer including a body with a first end allowing entry of air into said body, a second end allowing exit of said air from said body, and at least a cover member secured with said body and movable relative to said body between a first position in which at least part of said first end is blocked by said cover member and a second position in which said first end is substantially unobstructed by said cover member.